Te Quiero
by PandoraCMN
Summary: Rated T for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

Collins sat in the living room reading as Angel was out shopping for more children's clothes. Collins never thought that kids would be so expensive but he loved their little one, even if she took more after Angel and didn't have his trouble making ways; then again the child was only 2 so she could eventually develop his skills down the line.

He knew the little one was up when he heard the pitter patter of tiny footsteps coming from the bedroom to where he was sitting moments before in pure peace. The dark haired girl tugged on his t-shirt to get his attention, he laid his book on the coffee table and put her in his lap.

"You wanna watch some cartoons, Sophia?" Collins question the toddler, grabbing the remote.

Luckily for them Sophia had always been a somewhat decent child, never really wild or loud. She nodded her head and Collins flicked the TV on and turned it to her favorite channel. Sitting her on the couch and going to fix her food. She was up earlier than usual for her, it was normal for her to stay up decently late and sleep in…no more leaving Roger to babysit her after he got her off her schedule.

Angel opened the door, three shopping bags in her arms. Collins sighed, Angel would spend all their money spoiling that child if Collins would give it to her.

Angel dropped the bags by the door and ran over to Sophia, picking her up and swinging her around, their hair falling back into place perfectly from the spin which made Collins smile. Angel took her to the kitchen, sitting her on the counter and played with her dark curls.

"Our daughter has wonderful hair." Angel stated, kissing the little girl's cheek.

Collins let out a chuckle, nodding his head, "I think you say this on an hourly bases like it's something you just noticed."

Angel smiled at him, kissing his lips before questioning him. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm fixing her food…" He answered, taking waffles out of the toaster.

Angel smirked and sighed, "At least you're not burning the complex down. The toaster was a good call."

Collins nodded in agreement, drowning the waffles in syrup. Angel took the bottle from him and shook her head closing the lid, "That's enough, sweetheart."

Collins rolled his eyes, Angel knew about his sweet tooth and knew he always tried to hide it by their daughter but Angel knew better, their daughter didn't even really enjoy sweet things that much, which is yet another thing she got from her.

"Mommy?" Sophia pipped up in a hushed voice.

Never a loud child or very outspoken, you had to keep a close eye on her in case she wanted anything because she's never speak up or interrupt you. They learned that the hard way a few months ago when everyone gathered at the park and she ended up falling outside and scrapping her knee, no one noticed until Maureen noticed she was limping and tears were in her eyes. She's always tried to be tough like her father, even when she's in pain she'll keep it on the low down, which Angel and Collins talked to her about.

"Yes, honey?" Angel questioned after her daughter's call.

"You look beautiful." Sophia told her, struggling with the big word as she played with the end of Angel's dress.

Angel smiled, kissing her forehead, "Thank you, sweetie. As do you."

Sophia was still in her PJ's but Angel always found her beautiful and was determined to tell her every chance she got. Sophia blushed, laying her head on Angel's chest and watching her father struggle with the hot food which made her giggle.

Collins looked over at her with a playful glare, "You think this is funny?"

Sophia smiled nodding her head, Collins snatched her up from the counter, running to the living room with her and dangling her upside down in his arms.

"Mommy!" Sophia screeched through laughter.

Angel laughed at the two, hearing her call and running after them, "I'll save you, Sophia!"

They all laughed the entire time Angel was chasing them, finally catching them and stealing Sophia back. Collins running up to them and grabbing Angel from behind and attacking them both with kisses making the two laugh again.

A few days passed before it was time for their weekly meetup with the bohos, lucky for them it was at their place so they didn't have to drag Sophia's things here and there.

Mark and Roger sat in the floor with Mimi in Roger's lap. Joanne in a chair beside the couch where Maureen was seated on the arm and Collins and Angel in the seats beside her. Sophia was doing Mimi, Mark, and Roger's hair.

"Sophia, do you know you're the only one who I let even touch my hair?" Roger questioned, he never really liked kids but Sophia was an exception, she was very down to earth and not a wild one so he could deal.

Sophia smiled, handing him a mirror and waiting to hear his opinion. Roger smirked at her accomplished look before checking himself out in the mirror, her plastic brush and comb not doing anything to his extremely gelled hair.

"I love it, So." Roger replied in a pumped voice.

"You're going to be a wonderful stylist when you grow up, baby." Mimi told her, poking her stomach and making her giggle.

Sophia smiled and ran over to Angel and Collins, Hopping up in Angel's lap, knocking the breath out of her but she smiled at her anyway as her pleading, sorry filled brown eyes looked up at her.

"I don't want to be that when I grow up…" Sophia said.

"What do you want to be?" Mark questioned, camera rolling since she had started on Roger's hair.

"I want to make outfits like mommy." She answered.

Everyone awed and smiled, Angel kissing her cheek, she'd always planned to teach their child how to make clothes if they had a girl. They all sat around talking while Sophia went around and "styled" everyone's hair. Before they knew it it was late at night…well technically very early in the morning.

"Come on Sophia, time for bed." Collins said, picking up the almost passed out child from the floor.

"Mmm, no, I want mommy to tuck me in tonight." Collins nodded and their daughter's request, Collins normally always put her to bed since Angel was usually always asleep already.

Collins handed her off to Angel and went to go tell the others who were heading back home bye. Angel went and tucked Sophia in, the girl looking sleepily up at her when she went to leave.

"Mommy, sing to me." Sophia cooed, rubbing her heavy eyes that were already starting to fall after the demand.

Angel laid beside her, cuddling her in her arms protectively and leaning her head against Sophia's. She didn't even have to ask, she just sang Sophia the song she knew she wanted to be sang. Every time Angel tucked her in it was always the same song because she never got it any other time since Collins didn't know the words to Somewhere Over The Rainbow. How? Angel hadn't a clue.

She sang through the whole song, even though she knew Sophia was out after the first line. It was always Angel's guilty pleasure to hold her when she slept. Collins hated is saying she would spoil her, which was probably true but Angel found excuses like these after she saw how fast Sophia was growing up, she wanted moments to remember for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months passed and it was Sophia's 3 birthday, everyone was gathered for the occasion. Sophia was starting to develop her own behaviors after being around the bohos so much and realizing everyone was different, she had developed Mo's sass, Mimi's sense of humor, Roger's love for music which also pleased him as he finally found someone who would ask him to play the guitar for them even if it was Musetta's Waltz over and over, it was shocking to everyone that Sophia actually liked for him to play that for her.

"How old are you kid?" Roger questioned, sitting down at the table with the others as they waited for Collins and Angel to bring the cake.

Sophia rolled her eyes, and held up three fingers. She'd been asked the question multiple times today by every single person there.

"Sophia, you're so sassy." Angel commented, noticing her eye roll as she brought the cake in there, Collins lighting the candles.

Sophia blushed at her mother, everyone now singing to her. Once the song was over Angel told her to make a wish and then blow out the candles, the basic run down and the gesture, telling her to of course not tell anyone or it wouldn't come true.

They opened presents and played games, Roger's had his cousin bring over her daughter, Eve, who was a few years older than Sophia was and luckily as laid back as she was. Sophia was still shy, sass or no sass, and had never really had the chance to be around many kids in her life so it was new to her but eventually she got used to it and they played with her new toys together.

"Ha, Collins, Angel. I think your daughter is figuring her life out at a very young age." Roger stated, everyone looking at the kids.

Sophia was wrapped in Eve's arms while she read her a story since Sophia had yet to learn how to read. Collins looked at Angel who was flush but smiling.

"Maybe she'll play for the team neither of you do." Mimi laughed.

"Aw, look Jo, she's gonna play for our team." Maureen chimed in making Collins laugh and hug the brunette.

"We wouldn't mind…I mean of course not." Angel pointed out obviously.

"If she is she'll be one of those straight looking lesbians." Collins said surely.

Getting a smack on both arms from Angel and Maureen. Collins murmured in pain and rubbed his biceps to get the stinging feeling to go away.

"Mark, What do you think?" Roger questioned, the blonde's camera pointed at the two little ones.

Mark chuckled, trying to keep the camera steady when doing so. "I think it's adorable really. Little So's got a girlfriend."

"And can't even read yet." Joanne said, wrapping her arms around Mo's waist.

"She's gonna be a player."Roger, Maureen, and Mimi went in unison, trading smiles once they noticed.

"Hopefully not like you Mo." Collins hoped, voicing it aloud which earned hm another smack; this time to the chest, flinching at the hit's power, "Would you stop doing that?!"

Maureen grumbled, everyone trying to hold in laughter at the two's short fight. Everyone's attention had fell from the kids until Sophia ran into the kitchen and tugged at Angel's dress.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"We're thirsty." Sophia told them, Collins retrieving two drinks from the fridge and handing them to her.

She started to run off but Collins grabbed her and placed her on the counter, everyone smiling, knowing Collins they all knew where this was going. "What do you think of Eve?"

"Hmm…she's nice." Sophia answered.

Roger smile, "Soph, is she your girlfriend? You two seem to be taking a liking to each other."

Sophia looked at Roger with wide eyes, "Erm…we're just close…" she murmured, looking down.

Angel giggled, smirking, "That's what aunt Maureen and Joanne claimed at a time too."

They all laughed, Sophia giving everyone a strange look. Once the laughter settled Angel continued the conversation. "It's alright if you like her, sweetheart, I mean you've met all our friends, we'll love you either way and you know that."

"Well of course I know that." Sophia rolled her eyes, "That's not it…"

"What's wrong, baby?" Angel questioned, kissing the top of her head.

Sophia shrugged, "What if she doesn't like me?"

"What's not to like?" Mimi questioned.

"Exactly. I mean she'll love you, you do great hair and nails." Roger told her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yep, you sure do. And you're always so pretty and you sing like an angel." Mark commented.

"I sing like mommy?" She questioned, confused.

Angel and Collins both had to hold back laughter, everyone smiling at her. "What he means is you have a beautiful unique voice and she's sure to love you." Collins corrected.

"You're beautiful and smart." Angel stated.

"Smart? I can't even read." Sophia said, crossing her arms.

"You'll learn eventually, and that's just book smarts, Collins and Angel have raised you to have street smarts as well so you'll have both growing up which is a wonderful thing." Joanne explained to the upset child.

"Anyway, what they're all trying to say is that she will _love _you." Maureen interrupted Roger as she saw him about to speak, she could tell Sophia just wanted to get back to Eve and she was pretty tired of how dragged out this was getting as well.

"Just get out there and get her, there's no way she'll not like you once you show her your side." Maureen said removing her from the counter and placing her back on the ground.

Sophia went to walk off but turned back to them, "What is she only likes boys like Mimi?"

Maureen laughed, "Your father would've been a better example, honey."

Mimi glared at Maureen, Collins and Angel both laughing and Roger, Mark, and Joanne all giggled to themselves.

"Baby, you just got to go for it." Mimi said after getting over what had been said.

Sophia skipped back into the living room, handing Eve one of the drinks. They sat coloring for awhile, both randomly looking up at one another when the other was looking away.

Mimi shook her head as they all watched, "It's like a fairytale story."

"They never notice the other its looking at them." Mark said, filming once again.

"Mark, do you realize you look like a fucking pedophile right now?" Roger snickered.

Mark shot him a dirty look but quickly tucked his camera away. Collins chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair before turning to Angel, "I think we got a lesbian on our hands."

Angel laughed, Mimi shrugging as they all went back to watching the kids, "She could be bi, you never know."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel and Collins walked down the streets, swinging Sophia back and forth through the air as they walked making her laugh. They had been shopping all day and Sophia had started complaining so they stopped at the Life for something to eat. Angel being the first to sit down, exhausted from all the walking.

"You okay, baby?" Collins questioned, getting Sophia in her seat before he sat down.

"Yeah, just tired." Angel smiled with a nod, "I think this will be our last stop for the day. I'm as ready to get home as Sophia."

"See?" Sophia pointed out that she wasn't the only one who wanted to go home.

Collins smiled at Sophia and nodded at Angel, "Alright, we can go home after leaving here."

"Mommy, you've gotten pale." Sophia said, noticing her mother's color, "Eve's friend went to the beach and came back with a tan, we should go to the beach so Mommy can get her tan back."

Collins face dropped, he put on a weak smile for his daughter and nodded, "Maybe sometime soon, when I can get up the money."

They ate, talking about Sophia's week. They had started her at daycare to be around other kids after seeing how much she loved playing with Eve. Luckily for them she went to the same place so they got to see each other a majority of the time.

"And you and Eve have been getting along?" Collins questioned.

"Yeah." Sophia replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Is she your girlfriend now? Angel smirked.

Sophia blushed and nodded, "We don't like the boys at our daycare, they pull our hair and push us around along with a few other girls. She likes me though, and I like her. We take up for each other when the boys start with us."

"Oh, but sweetheart, that's how little boys show you they like you." Angel explained.

Sophia's eyebrows furrowed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "That's a bad way of showing it." She quickly shrugged it off, "Oh well, their lose, they should learn how to be nice. They'll never get a pretty girl like I have if they keep pushing them around and refuse to share their toys."

Angel and Collins looked at each other, chuckling at their daughter, they'd swear she was going on 20. Sophia looked at them like they were insane.

Collins kissed her head, "I love you kid."

"I love you, Sophia." Angel smiled, trying to get it out through giggles.

Sophia smiled, pleased with herself now. "I love you guys too.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia woke up around noon and ran into the living room, her daily routine. She always found Collins or Angel on the couch, neither of them being there today. All she saw was Roger and Mark, sitting in the quiet. Mark was fidgeting with his camera and Roger with his hair as he stared at the floor.

"Uncle Roger, where's Daddy and Mommy? She questioned, climbing up on the couch.

"Sophia, you're up." Roger jumped, looking over at her.

"I'll get her stuff." Mark said dully, slouching when he stood.

Sophia looked at them with curiosity, "Where are we going?"

Roger looked at her with tear filled eyes, out of all of them they left Mark and him, it would be awhile before he forgave him for this.  
"We're going…um…"

"We're going for a walk." Mark said, Roger and Mark trading a look, neither of them could do it.

Roger and Mark had either of her hands as they walked down the busy streets so they didn't lose her in the crowd. Finally reaching their destination, somewhere Sophia had never really remembered being.

"Room 138?" Roger question a lady, Sophia in his arms looking around with curiosity, she didn't like the feel of the place, no one looked happy.

She pointed down a hall and gave Roger directions. Mark following his lead. He sat Sophia down and knocked on the door. Mimi came to open it, hugging his neck for dear life when they came inside. Maureen and Joanne sat in the chairs, Collins setting beside Angel who laid in a bed. Once Sophia noticed them she ran over and was picked up by Collins who sat her on the other side of Angel.

"Mommy, you've gotten paler. Are you okay, you look sick?" She said, the silent room lit up with a sob that came from Mimi but she quickly covered with a cough and buried her head in Roger's neck.

"Sweetheart, I am sick." Angel replied, voice cracking as she spoke.

"But you were fine yesterday." She stated, feeling of her mother's forehead.

Collins' eyes filled with tears, voice shaking as he spoke, "No, no, baby. Mommy's been sick for awhile."

"But-" Sophia started to argue.

Angel kissed her cheek, "Come on, chica. Lay with me."

Sophia did so, cuddling close to Angel's chest. Angel started to hum to her but Sophia quickly stopped her, "Mommy, since your not feeling well can I sing you better?"

Collins looked the other way, Maureen jumping up and pulling him into a hug, tears of her own running down her cheeks.

Angel gave her a week smile and nodded her head, "Yeah, baby, I would love it if you sang to me."

Sophia started singing the first song Angel had ever taught her and the song she'd request every time Angel would tuck her in. It brought tears to her eyes, Sophia was unsure why everyone was crying.

Once the song was over she questioned her mother, "Are you better now?"

Collins was now sitting in the floor, back up against a chair, between Mo's legs as her arms wrapped around his neck from behind trying to comfort him. He held it in as long as he could as he had promised Angel but tears fell from his eyes like everyone else had been doing all day.

"No, chica, I can't be sing better like when you get sick." Angel replied, playing with her curls. "You've got to teach your father that song."

"Why?" Sophia asked, "I like when you sing it to me."

With that Collins started to ball and left the room, Mimi and Maureen following after him, knowing he'd have a breakdown if he wasn't already.

"Baby, I won't be coming home with you and daddy when you guys leave this place." Angel told her.

"Are you guys getting a divorce like Eve's parents did?"

Angel smiled and shook her head. "No, your father and I would never leave each other…unless it wasn't by choice of course. I've got to go, I'm dying, sweetheart."

Sophia looked hurt and confused at the same time, they'd never had to explain to her what dying meant but she got an idea from the kids she had met these past few months, they all told stories about family members and animals.

"But…that means you'll leave forever…" Sophia said, voice hurt and eyes filling with tear that quickly fell down her cheeks.

"No crying, mi amor." Angel wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Roger followed Collins, Mimi, and Mo's lead and left too, he took as much as he could; no he didn't like kids but Sophia was sweet and caring, maybe too much like her mother had always been. Joanne and Mark followed to leave Sophia and Angel alone for awhile.

"It'll be fine, you've got to be strong for dad, okay?" Angel kissed her cheek, tears of her on dripping to the sheets.

Sophia knew how to be strong and knew she could do it for her parents, she wiped the rest of her own tears away before wiping her mother's water stained cheeks and copying Angel's previous tone, "No crying."

Angel smiled and grabbed Sophia's hand, kissing it softly before laying it back on her cheek, "Te quiero."

"Te quiero." Sophia smiled, kissing her mother's forehead, " You should rest now, I'll go get daddy."

"Okay, tell him I need to talk to him before rest."

"Mhmm." Sophia struggled with the knob, finally getting it open, everyone was gather by the door, "Mommy wants to talk to you."

Collins walked in there, closing the door behind him. Sophia looked up at everyone else, hands on her hips. Collins opened the door again, pointing down at her, "Ang says feed her."

They all scramble around to go get something to eat, none of them having eaten all day.


End file.
